


After Defeat

by CoilingThoughts, IceCladShade



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actually Enthusiastic Consent, Barbarian/Prince roleplay, Because Memory-Fuckery, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoilingThoughts/pseuds/CoilingThoughts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade
Summary: Prince Lance faces the fate of the defeated after his army falls to the forces of the barbarian warlord Takashi Shirogane...Kinktober 2020 Prompt: 10th, Role play
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947385
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	After Defeat

Prince Lance awoke slowly with a pained groan, his muscles aching as he dragged himself into a sitting position. “What hit me,” he said to himself, rubbing his head. Slowly, he managed to pry his eyes open, only to pause. His arm was bandaged in rough material, stained with old, dried blood. Looking down himself, he found that he was bare to the world, laid out on a pile of furs, the only thing covered him were several more bandages on his legs and chest, each stained in the same way. 

Slowly, memories returned to him. Weeks of worry as scouts reported the presence of a barbarian horde ravaging neighbouring lands, invading each and defeating them easily, before taking whatever they wished, be it women or horses, food or fineries. When the word came that the horde had turned towards Lance’s home, he set out with the army, hoping that their battle would go better than it had for the other lands. 

The battle started in Lance’s favor, their defense beating back the horde with minimal losses, and for a time, Lance had hope. Hope turned to despair when a clamour came from behind the army camp, another wave of barbarians attacking from behind, rushing over their defenses with ease. The last thing Lance could recall was falling unconscious, and the sight of a man with an arm covered in metal and a scarred face, grinning down at him. 

Which… led to the conclusion that he’d been captured, for whatever purposes the enemy leader wanted to put him to.  _ Or _ , the prince thought _ , maybe they didn’t recognize me? I might just be in some soldier’s tent instead _ . The thought, bizarrely, stung at his pride. He was a prince! He couldn’t be some… some barbarian footsoldier’s boytoy. If he was going to be anyone’s boytoy, he wouldn’t settle for anything less than the warlord himself!

A moment later, Lance’s brain caught up with his thoughts, and with his righteously-set shoulders, and he cringed with embarrassment. The fuck was he thinking? He didn’t want to be  _ anyone’s _ boytoy!

As if summoned to witness his moment of blushing mortification, the tent flap was brushed aside, and in strode a mountain of a man. Like most of the barbarians, he was dressed in furs and hides more than the linens and silks favoured by more civilized peoples, but he didn’t seem to wear much of those, either, considering how much of his body was on display. His arms and chest were almost entirely bare, exposing both his sculpted musculature and the silvery scars which criss-crossed it.

And the metal arm; a metal arm which Lance recognized all too well.

“Awake?” the man asked. 

The embarrassed-and-defensive part of Lance managed to grab hold of his mouth before the captured-and-cautious part. “Yeah. You blind or something?” Then he clammed his mouth shut.

“Mmm, seems even princes have a wild to them,” the barbarian said, smirking down at him. “I look forward to what's to come,” he continued, a step closer to Lance’s prone form. 

“H-how long have I been here? Where are my men?” Lance asked, trying to think of a way out from this, knowing that the kingdom's remaining forces are still out there. If his troops managed to escape, they may manage a victory.

The short-haired barbarian squatted down in front of him and spoke, as if reading his mind. ”Nearly a week since your defeat, and your lands have since fallen, your treasures taken,” they continued, revealing a lightly glowing object from behind his back, a sphere Lance recognized as one of the great treasures that his father kept in the castle. 

“As for your men,” the larger man continued, breaking Lance from his trance, “They’re enjoying their new positions, one which you will soon find yourself in.” There was a flurry of movement, and Lance found himself on his back once more, the metal hand resting heavy over his collarbone, its weight holding him down as effortlessly as his gaze was dominated by the barbarian’s storm-dark eyes. “The position you’ll soon find yourself in.”

Lance hardened his gaze, steeling himself to fight his way free, when the barbarian leaned down, breath ghosting over Lance’s ear. “I’m going to  _ savor  _ breaking you,” he whispered. The prince felt like a mouse under the eyes of a snake, paralysed by the larger man’s sheer intensity. “What do you think I should try first, pet?”

“G-get off me you savage!” Lance cried, trying to throw the later man off him, only to find his wrists pinned together with a single hand, the narrowed eyes gazing down at him sent a shiver through him. 

“My name,” the savage started, squeezing Lance’s wrists harder, “Is Takashi.” Legs slowly shifted out of Lance’s view his own being forced apart as something bumped up against his exposed cock. “But you will be calling me master before long.”

Lance’s eyes were inexorably drawn downwards to what had bumped against his crotch. A hand was there, already closing around his cock and beginning to play with it. The prince found it impossible to resist, quickly hardening. “Wh-what do you want from me?”

“Just you,” the barbarian - Takashi - said nonchalantly. “You’re a pretty enough bedwarmer. Give me a little while and I’ll have you trained up to take me whenever I want. My commanders come in, and you’ll just keep working my cock. Doesn’t that sound good, pet? No kingdoms to worry about, just you and my cock. That’s all you’ll need to worry about.”

“T-then why-” Lance broke off into a moan as the barbarian took a nipple in his hands and twisted just right. He couldn’t help it - for everything else the barbarian was, he was a good lover.

“Don’t you see? Stupid city-prince. There’s not much difference between training pets and training dogs. You associate good things with pleasure, and bad things with pain. On that subject, here’s the rules you’re going to follow. If you follow them, I’ll reward you. Break them, you’ll get punished. Understand?”

Lance didn’t answer, setting his jaw stubbornly. Suddenly, the barbarian let the prince go. To his embarrassment, a whine of disappointment escaped his lips. “First rule: When I ask you something, you reply immediately. Now, I said understand?”

“Yes,” Lance replied, not wanting to piss off this mountain of a man.

“Good pet,” Takashi said.

Lance held back a flinch as Takashi’s flesh hand reached towards him, bracing himself for a blow that never came. Rather, calloused fingers gently worked through his hair pleasantly, and it took a moment to realize that he was leaning into the gentle touch. 

“See pet, I will be a kind master as long as you follow my rules,” Takashi said as his hand retreated. The man moved to a pile of furs in another corner of the tent and sat, grinning at the man as he patted his lap. “Now, come join me.”

Lance hesitated for a moment before rising on shaky legs. He cast a glance towards the tent flap, then looked back at Takashi. The man’s grey eyes followed the prince’s gaze, his smirk slowly dying.

Knowing that escape was a lost hope, Lance made his way forward before widening his stance and straddled Takashi’s spread legs, lowering himself onto the larger man.

“Good pet, it seems you can follow orders,” Takashi said, as a hand stroked through his hair once more, before it grasped the strands, forcing Lance to look into the dark grey eyes once more. “But I saw your hesitation pet. You thought of leaving me, and if I need to punish you till you learn you’re mine, then so be it.”

“I-I understand,” Lance said.

“Mmm, I don’t think you do,” the barbarian mused. “I think I’m going to have to  _ show _ you what that will-”

Takashi’s words were interrupted by a knocking sound. He looked around, only to be met with a new voice. “Hello? Anyone in there?”

“Yes, it’s me and Lance,” the barbarian said.

“Allura’s coming,” the other voice came again. Lance tried to tell where it was coming from, but he couldn’t pinpoint it. “She wants to use the holodeck for training.”

Takashi sighed and drew out the glowing orb again. He pressed a number of points on it, then held it up before Lance’s eyes. A moment later, it flashed, and Lance-

-Came back to himself, and remembered they were on the Castle of Lions. 

“Oh. Oh, shit. Wow. That was  _ intense _ .”

Shiro nodded. “It was. You okay, baby?”

“Y-yeah.” Lance pouted. “Allura’s such a cockblock sometimes.”

“Training probably is a bit more important than doing this right now,” Shiro said mildly, slipping the Altean hypnosis device away as the tent melted into light. He and Lance hurriedly began to pull their clothes on. “That said, if we were to come back later… would you want to carry on?”

Lance nodded, firmly.


End file.
